Liquid cosmetic products, such as deodorants, antiperspirants, fragrances and the like, have been packaged in aerosol cans for many years. Typically, a large cylindrical aerosol can contains a volume of the liquid cosmetic product that is the equivalent to many applications of the product. These known aerosol cans are large in that although the can is able to fit into a medicine cabinet or similar location in a person's washroom, the can is not easily concealed in a clothing pocket or in a person's hand. This makes the application of the liquid cosmetic product noticeable by onlookers. Typically this is not a problem, since one typically applies liquid cosmetic products in the privacy of his home in either a bedroom, dressing room or bathroom.
Where one wishes to apply a liquid cosmetic product in public, the fact that the aerosol can is large and contains many applications is not particularly useful if one simply wishes to discretely apply the product. In such an instance, a small aerosol dispenser may be useful, but with the limitation in size also comes a limitation in the volume of cosmetic liquid product that the dispenser can hold.